The Trog Problem, A New Way, by Egrand
by tonydiethelm
Summary: A paper written by Egrand, of the Egrand'Erath community center in Redmond. It has been distributed throughout both the Redmond and Puyallup barrens, as well as found as a leaflet or pamphlet in ORC centers across Seattle.


**The "Trog" Problem, By Egrand**

Orks have many problems in modern day life. This treatise will be a short description and explanation of many of them, as well as a concrete solution proposed by the author. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, as my formal education came at the hands of the UCAS penal system. My words are often not flowery. See through to the meaning.

**Stereotypes and Culture / "Trog Life"**

I argue that use of the word "Trog" is a racism, blunt and simple, and that such sneering reveals more about the shortcomings of those that use the word than those of their supposed victims.

Further, the "trog" stereotype is not reality. Like any good lie, it has enough truth in it to lend it credibility. Yes, Orks are often poor. Yes, Orks are often uneducated. Yes, Orks often turn to crime. Yes, orks are stronger than humans. Yes, Orks have problems in a world built for humans. Ork problems come from that bad fit, not some virtue or intelligence that is lacking in Orks. Orks have a culture and history, and it's one to be proud of.

The popular "Trog" culture is fostered onto us by the media, and it is oppressive. It furthers stereotypes that hold the Ork people down. It is true that we consume that media more than others, but that consumption is created through targeted advertising. It enslaves our children to these stereotypes. We need a boycott on "trog" rock marketed to us and a return to supporting local Ork musicians, whatever musical genre they choose.

If interested, visit the Metahuman Anti-Defamation League (MADL) for more information. I also suggest buying the "For Orks, By Orks" label.

**Income, Education, and the Ork life cycle.**

Yes, many Orks are poor. Ork poverty has many causes:

▪ Our rapid physical maturity is not dealt with in the current legal framework. An ork is ready to work, start a family, start a life at the same time a human is going through puberty. The legal framework denies us that, leaving many young orks to languish. Idle hands turn to mischief.

▪ Our physical maturity also frequenty causes friction in an educational system designed for human lifecycles. Our early developement and puberty causes conflicts in human school systems that are not ready to deal with 6 year old teenagers that are frequently stronger than adult human teachers. Orkish teens are frequently thrown out of school systems, and we all know what that does to future income and life opportunities.

▪ This is no better in secondary education. By the time secondary education allows Orks to enroll, they are frequently 16-18 years old, and almost middle aged.

▪ Also, Ork women give birth early, and to litters. This early childbirth deprives many young Orks of the time to find what little opportunities are available to us.

▪ Our rough start, combined with shorter lifespans and litter birthing leave us less chance to find wealth, less time to save wealth, and means we often cannot pass any saved wealth to our offspring, keeping us bound to the cycles of poverty.

The current legal framework needs to be adjusted for Orkish growth rates, for the good of us all. I am skeptical this will be done however, and will not suggest it as a workable solution given the politics in the UCAS. If interested, visit your local Orc Rights Commission (ORC) center for more information.

**The Prison System**

The Prison system is a holdover from a time of only humans. What is a 5 year sentence to a human is an equivalent of a 10 year sentence for an Ork. When thinking about the problems we already face, the UCAS prison system is often a death penalty to an ork. We already are put in prison far more than other metahumans due to racism by the police, and we come out with gray hair.

**Mirrors From History**

The Black Panthers, a black revolutionary socialist organization in Oakland in the old U.S.A from 1966 until 1982. It originally called for the protection of black 'hoods from police brutality. The leaders of the organization espoused socialist ideas to further Black Power. They started a variety of community social efforts to lesson poverty, improve health among inner city black communities, and soften the Party's public image. Naturally, they were condemed as "the greatest threat to the internal security of the country" for watching the police, free breakfast for children program, and for educating and empowering themselves. The Powers That Were used surveillance, infiltration, police harassment, not to mention media manipulation to undermine the organization. These efforts were successful, and the organization died. Few people know about it today. We must not let this happen to our efforts!

I find it no surprise that many efforts to empower Orks, including Robert Page's translation of the Or'Zet codex and the teaching of Or'Zet, come from what is now known as Orkland. Mirrors from history indeed.

It is shown from history that peaceful efforts, when combined with boycotts, have the best chance of changing the system. The best example is the bus boycotts in the 1960s. Hit them in the yerz and give them no excuses to dismiss us as animals.

**What To Do About It**

We could follow in the steps of angry leaders before us. We could rise up, and we would be trampled. The system is stronger than us. It is organized, and has the strength of numbers, weapons, media. It is unbeatable and we would strengthen the stereotypes they would use to enslave our children.

We could follow in the steps of peaceful leaders before us. Nothing would be done, and even if we were to make progress, we would be dead before progress was made. Would our children follow in the same steps long enough to see change?

We could follow in the steps of community builders before us. We could try to live inside the system, watching it, helping each other, trying to build Ork Power. This might work, and it is half The Way I put forth to you all. We need to build organization and community. We need to boycott companies that release media hurting Orks. We need to be aware that they will lie about us in the media. They will paint us as animals and try to put us down. Any act of violence will give them an excuse to crack down on the "Trog" problem. I see this as a first step only. I do not believe it will work for long.

Or, we could walk away. Let us do the greatest boycott. Lets buy no "trog rock" from the Ujnort. Lets buy no products from them at all. Let us educate ourselves. Lets become gardeners, farmers, herders, warriors, poets, musicians. Lets turn our warrior instincts to the greatest fight, that of Leaving. The barrens of Redmond and Puyallup have plenty of space. Lets reclaim it, build Ork communities, and leave them behind. Lets organize ourselves, for ourselves, for our children, and just Leave.

We can collect water. We can use their discarded "last years" 'links to create a network spanning the tribes. We can use them to educate ourselves and our young. We can save up for solar panels for electricity. We can trade with Seattle on our own terms.

In some ways the Carbonado 'hood in Puyallup is a good model. They left after the Night of Rage, left it all behind and started a new life. They still cling to the old system though. There are many lessons to learn from Carbonado, of what to do right, and what went wrong. Lessons can be learned from Tarislar as well. Look to the Plastic Jungle for teachings on how their tribes work, how to grow and repair dangerous soil. Look to the community created around Crusher 495 for an example of Orks helping Orks and creating strength in Community.

Leave your old thoughts and patterns behind. Become a Warrior for the Ork People. Fight, but don't fight each other. Don't even fight our enemy. Just walk away and let them rot. Fight with study, fight with toil, and win when we can create our own system, just for Orks. We win when any Ork can support themselves. We win when any Ork learns a trade. We win when any Orks band together in tribes. We win when we reject their Poverty and the chains they try to place on us. We win when we  
create our own culture. We win when we can go back to them strong, proud, and with the strength of our people behind us.

To help people with this Way, I have started the Egrand'Erath in Redmond. Come there. Learn about squatters rights. Learn to garden. Learn to hook up electrical systems, water systems. Learn to care for our sick and injured. Learn to hack and help us create a communications network that will bind us together. Learn to fight so you can be our protectors in the urban wilds. Learn about the history of struggle. Learn Or'Zet. Learn Pride. Learn a New Way. Learn to organize. Learn to teach others! Those that complete our self paced classes are given certifications that can help them earn recognition or find work. We also run a basic student clinic on a donation basis, all For Orks, By Orks.

We must be rich in the things they cannot take from us. Pride. Education. Honor. Community. Skill. We must be poor in the things they would sell us to enslave us. The latest shoe. The latest 'link. The empty glamor and glitz of greed. We must be wary of the gangs taking over too!

Visit our online tutorials. Create your own. Talk to your neighbors. Create community! Musicians! Come see us right away. Spread the word in the clubs. Gangers, leave that life and join us. We need your skills to protect us! Be the noble warrior you were meant to be!

Ork Power!

**Ujnort**

Poverty is not just an Ork problem. A lack of Community is not just an Ork problem. We must not blind ourselves to the plight of ujnort. Also, to be honest, we need the help! We must be careful to not let hate rule us. Look to history. Preaching against the Ujnort lets them dismiss us and crush us. If an ujnort wants to help Orks, and acts honorably, clasp their hand in friendship.

**About The Author**

Egrand is obviously a taken name. I left my old name behind a long time ago. It doesn't matter now.

I lived a stereotypical Ork life until I was 25. I was born in a broken family. My father was shot when I was young. We were poor. I was thrown out of school. I joined the Crushers. I landed in Prison. The exact details don't matter. It's a story so common among Orks as to be a joke. But! It was there in the prison library that I ran across the writings of the struggles and oppressions of the peoples that came before now. It was there I read about and started to learn Or'Zet. It was there I chose to fight for a better future for the Ork people.

When released from Prison(already with gray hair), I took the road I saw before me and I STOLE until I could afford a sleep regulator. Then I spent my extra time starting a community center, fighting for Ork Rights, and helping create a community wireless mesh so Orks in the Barrens could connect to basic services such as online education.

I don't have much of my life left. None of us do, and I believe that the fight cannot be won. So, my call for an Another Way. Ork Power!


End file.
